adoptions
by scarletwalany
Summary: ya this is just adoptions just tell me ur username and the story so i can read it as u update it
1. black memory

I was in a deep dark alley darker then the street there was no light there and there has never been light here a chilling breeze made me shiver I heard a noise "who's there" I call out then I turn away preparing to run something covers my mouth and there was this sickly sweet smell as a black haze comes in vision then I see no more.

I woke up and went to the bathroom I try to think about last night but I don't remember anything about it as I wash my face I notice a strange tattoo on my left arm it looks like a flower its coloring is bright red no wait change that to blood red. I get some water and try to rub it off when that doesn't work I use soap then germ-x then alcohol finally I relies that it is a permanent tattoo.

I go to the bedroom and go and sit at a desk there's a computer a stack of paper and lots of drawing supply's.


	2. battle of the shadow flame

"Run Topaz!" My mom screamed at me I did but as soon as I turned the corner I hid I peeked around the corner and saw a blur off movement I when the blur stopped I saw a sword I looked at my parents were still alive but bleeding badly their arms and legs were cut open I could tell they were in a lot of pain then I saw three people two kids and an adult the adult said to the kid holding the blur. "Watashi wa anata no burēdo no hijō ni hokori ni omotte imasu" then he spoke to my parents "you never should of done stolen the dragon necklace." Then he left. When I saw him walk out the door I rush to my parents I spent the last few minutes telling them I was sorry for not helping they couldn't talk but I could see it in their eyes they still loved me even though I couldn't help them then they died.

Next thing I know the police came by asking me a lot of questions I was shipped to the hospitable apparently I was in shock according to the doctors. After what they said was a week but seemed like a year they released me to an orphanage a year passed when someone finally got me I was a stoic girl and In their eyes I could see that they did not love me soon about 2 months later they gave me back up to the orphanage.

The same thing happened for 3 more years I finally turned thirteen I got some money from them and I bought an outfit after that day I waited one week I planned my escape that Saturday night I snuck out of my room passed the administrators office out the door I couched low and ran through the yard getting to the forest I ran in and ran till the short stretch of forest was over there was the city.

I went to a tree that had big braches I climbed the tree and fell asleep. When I woke up it was roughly afternoon time getting my outfit out of my bag I changed cloths I walked out of the forest with my black tank top blue jeans a red dragon necklace that my dad had got me and I had managed to keep hidden from the orphanage. Grabbing a knife that I snuck out of the kitchen I cut my hair really short. "hello" someone call out from behind me turning around I raised the knife up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" he says "why shouldn't I" I ask "cause I know who the murderer is" I stare at him trying to judge him and see if he was telling the truth deciding he was I asked him who is it then he replies "come we must get out of here it isn't safe I will tell you about him latter" I decided why not he seems nice enough I followed him from the tree and got into his car.

After arriving at his mansion


	3. star trek voyager borg

'Worp 9 Borg space ...engage.' said Capitan where on the bridge of Voyger. I saw the stars passing by as I walked on the bridge. My heart was pounding.

I was spending my summer vacation on Voyger.

* * *

Capitan Janeway is nice, has golden brownish hair, and has a light tan skin color. Capitan Janeway is the Capitan of the star ship Voyger. Capitan Janeway told me to be the security officer. 'We are going to fight an army of Borg.' Capitan Janeway.

"Starting transwarp …engage" Capitan Janeway. We were almost in Borg space. We are the Borg. Resistance is futile you will be assimilated. Before I knew it I was aboard the Borg cube. 7 of 9, Janeway, and I was the one though no one knew it. I was assimilated 7 of 9, Janeway where not.

* * *

Now they new now the Borg were at perfection the Borg are worried that I will destroy them but I will help the Borg because they assimilate to save their species after there home world was attacked by species 8472.

"We have to save her. **_NOW_**" Says 7of9 "What is the rush Seven.


End file.
